


A Night Out

by fandomalec1114



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drinking, Tattoos, drunk, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomalec1114/pseuds/fandomalec1114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Jace go out drinking and wake up with tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my mom (she asked me to, I don't just randomly write things for her), then I posted this on my tumblr so decided to put it here too because why not?

“Come on, Alec, let’s go have a guy’s night out,” Jace begged. He’s been trying to persuade his brother into going out with him all night, but so far it wasn’t working.

“No, Jace. I don’t really like drinking and definitely not at a bar,” Alec replied. He drinks every once in a while with his boyfriend, but he’s a lightweight and always wakes up with the worst hangover ever. He swears the hangovers get worse every time.

"It’ll be fine! Come on, we never do anything fun together.”

“Throwing rocks at those vampires that time was pretty fun, even though I ended up in the infirmary for a week after it.”

“That was 3 years ago, Alec. Come on, go get dressed.” Jace grabbed his parabatai’s arm and dragged him to his room. Alec groaned and complained all the way to his bedroom. “I don’t even care if you wear a stupid sweater, just shower and put something besides a tank top and sweatpants on. I’ll come get you in 20 minutes.” Jace left his brother to take a fast shower and slip on some skinny jeans and an ugly shirt that he thinks looks nice. He finished tying his shoes when Jace barged in.

“Can’t you ever knock? What if Magnus is here one day and we’re doing something inappropriate and you walk in?”

"Then Clary would give me $20.” Alec face palmed.

 

__________*-*-*-*__________

 

Jace and Alec put glamour runes on until Jace managed to drag his brother into the bathroom in the bar so they could deactivate the runes.

“I’m not drinking tonight, Jace,” Alec clarified for the 10th time. “One of us needs to be sober and control the other.”

“We’ll see what happens later. However, I am actually much more persuasive when I’m drunk than while sober, so I’ll get back to you soon.” Jace had a few drinks, then ran off to mingle with the mundanes while Alec sat at the bar regretting every decision in his life that’s led up to that moment.

Alec noticed a guy across the bar staring at him, which made him very uncomfortable. Magnus always looks at him like that when he wants to do something dirty. The man slid over to Alec and tried to talk to him, obviously trying to get him to go have sex with him somewhere.

“I-I…um…please, I have a boyfriend. Please leave me alone,” Alec stuttered. Surprisingly, the guy actually moved away, but when Alec turned around there were at least 3 more guys all looking at him like that. “Oh by the angel. You know what, fuck it, I can’t be here while sober.” And he ordered a drink. Then another. Then two more. He was finishing his fifth when Jace finally returned to his very drunk parabatai.

“Go, Alec!” Jace praised. He bet Magnus he could get Alec drunk in 2 hours and it’s been just over one hour. Jace may have had a few more drinks and gotten a bit drunker than he intended, but he’s sure nothing horrible will happen.

And nothing would have happened if he and Alec didn’t decide to go out and explore.

 

__________*-*-*-*__________

 

“My head hurts,” Alec whined when he woke up around noon.

“Shut up,” Jace groaned, also waking up. “You had like 4 or 5 drinks that weren’t even that strong.”

“How do you know?”

“I was watching you. I can’t have you run away when you’re drunk and get lost. I also wanted to see how long it takes you to get drunk. Not very.” Alec forced his eyes open to see he and Jace on the floor in his bedroom at the Institute. Alec saw that he’s in boxers and his ugly shirt from last night that’s covered in vomit. His pants are nowhere to be found. And Jace doesn’t have a shirt on, but has his jeans. Alec noticed something yellowish on Jace’s bare back and rubbed his eyes to see better. He bursted into laughter when he realized what it was.

“Jace! You have a duck tattoo!” Jace’s head shot up and he groaned as he felt his head pounding.

“What do you mean I have a duck tattoo, Alec Lightwood!?”

“I mean you have a duck tattoo on your back.” Alec found his phone on the floor and took a picture of his brother’s tattoo and showed him.

“Fuck. Of course it’s one of those demon birds too!” Jace ran his hand over his face, then noticed something on his parabatai’s hip. “It looks like I wasn’t the only one who got some ink last night, Alec.” Alec’s eyes shot down and he pushed his boxers down the tiniest bit by his hip to see a tattoo of a cat, looking an awful lot like Chairman Meow, holding an umbrella the colour of his eyes.

"Magnus is going to tease me for the rest of my life. I’m sure you will too.”

“You bet I will. Hey, we both got tattoos of things we hate.”

“I don’t hate Chairman Meow! I love him! He’s the nicest and cutest cat I’ve ever met! And he likes me too, which is good because if he didn’t, Magnus and I wouldn’t be together and I would be sad.” Jace smiled slightly, glad that his brother found someone he loves so much.

“I know you like the cat, but you hate umbrellas.”

“Shut up. We don’t speak about those.” Jace laughed at his brother.

“Come on, let’s go find something for our hangovers.” The two got changed and went down to the kitchen, praying Isabelle would be willing to get them some Advil or something and hopefully not cook anything that would make them sick.


End file.
